Vinte Minutos
by Lally Y K
Summary: Em vinte minutos, ele percebeu que suas imperfeições se anulavam com a beleza dos seus acertos. - OURO NO X CHALLENGE DRACOxHERMIONE


**N/A: Fanfic para o challenge de DracoxHermione. Vocês nunca mais me verão escrevendo coisas tão fofas quanto essa. E palavrões são aprendidos na escola, não no fanfic. Estamos claros?**

**A fanfic não é linear. Ela se passa em vários momentos, do ponto de vista do Draco mas sem que ele seja o narrador. A primeira parte ele tem por volta de trinta anos. E a primeira é o desenvolvimento dele de adolescente até a idade adulta. Desconsiderado o epílogo de DH, afinal, ele fodeu com o shipper.**

**E como sempre minha Brunette Flower sempre contribuindo para um fanfic mais limpo de vícios de linguagem e whatever. Te amo monstrinho moreno!**

**GANHEI OURO! Obrigada a todos.**

Vinte minutos

_Por Lally Y K_

"Você tem vinte minutos para acabar com a minha vida."

Ele apenas esboçou um sorriso cruel, e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

-x-

Toda história tem um começo, um meio e vários finais para se explorar. Esta não é novidade, tampouco a maneira que uma série de clichês desenrolar-se-iam até a conclusão. O difícil, naqueles meios, era precisar o que era o fim, ou o começo. Mas como toda ficção e realidade, ambas têm um ponto de partida, eles começaram do jeito mais batido possível.

Ele era mimado. Imponente. Arrogante. Rico. Prepotente. E malditamente medroso. Ela era inteligente. Mandona. Irritantemente prestativa. Teimosa. Chorava pelos motivos errados. Abraçava as causas erradas. E todas as espécies de defeitos que ela achava nele, ele achava nela também. Fariam uma descrição infindável do que um era para o outro e a disputa nunca se daria como finalizada.

Os dois eram bruxos. E estudavam na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts em algum lugar impreciso da Escócia. Entre todas as razões que os descaracterizavam como um casal óbvio, o fato de ela ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley trazia o _maior_ inconveniente entre eles. Além do singelo fato de ter pais trouxas. Aos olhos dele, uma _sangue-ruim_.

O fato é que ele se chamava Draco Malfoy. Não precisava do nome _inteiro_, porque famílias bruxas tinham a mania de colocar nomes de antepassados e afins, fazendo-o grande desnecessariamente, em uma tentativa de caracterizar, unicamente, o indivíduo. Ele, em uma fotografia, aparecia em uma escala monocromática. O garoto de cabelos extremamente loiros, platinados, com a pele branca como leite, adornado com íris cinzentas e roupas pretas. Parecia um retrato antigo, daqueles que não é agradável olhar, porque a expressão séria sempre está presente, trazendo uma sensação latente de desconforto.

Ele não sabia exatamente por que começara a apreciá-la. Não foi no Baile de Inverno, ou em nenhuma ocasião festiva para ser sincero. Mas descobriu-se com a foto da 'Princesa Gryffindor', Hermione Jean Granger, em seu caderno de anotações, local em que registrava alguns de seus pensamentos, lembretes, _compromissos_. Ela devia ter uns treze, ou quatorze anos. Andava com todo seu ar de superioridade e inteligência pelos corredores, provavelmente em busca de um dos seus amigos retardados.

Ele estava com Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini. Ela andava rápido, com a capa mexendo-se de acordo com seus passos ligeiros e inquietos, os cabelos presos por um coque frouxo e malfeito. Ela não tinha espinhas, era fato, mas o rosto dela ainda não estava totalmente delineado; ainda que seu formato fosse alongado, suas bochechas mantinham um ar quase juvenil e travesso, junto com a expressão tão inocente e ridícula de seus olhos. Era assim que ele a via.

"Veja se não é a sangue-ruim. O vento está contra seu cabelo hoje, aposto que deve ser difícil andar rápido com todo esse peso."

Seus colegas riram e ele exibiu os dentes numa espécie de sorriso sarcástico. Os olhos castanhos e cinzas se encontraram, e uma fúria gélida se estabeleceu durante exatos cinco segundos. Cada milésimo ele viu a palheta de cores da sua pele, desde os tons de marrom do cabelo, dos olhos castanhos e mel, dos pêlos escuros da sobrancelha e cílios, e até mesmo o quase dourado das pequenas sardas do seu nariz.

"Vá se foder, Malfoy."

-x-

Ele a beijou. Não era um beijo gentil, calmo, como tantas vezes fizera. Era um gesto sem misericórdia, o ósculo mais puro e impiedoso, que mostrava cada pedaço da fraqueza dos dois, do ódio, da angústia e do proibido. Tinha gosto amargo, de lágrimas, aquelas mesmas que corriam pelo seu rosto a cada vez que ele tocava sua cintura ou seu rosto daquele jeito que a desarmava. Ou o próprio bolo da garganta que se formava nele, quando os seus cílios tremiam e o chocolate se fundia ao chumbo, para experimentar a cor de sua vida.

Tinha cheiro de laranjas, canela em pó misturada nesse suco, e dama da noite com o pólen discreto. E sua menta ardida, junto com âmbar, e tristeza. Não soube como um beijo tinha perfume, mas com _ela_ tinha. Podia ser mais um defeito que Hermione carregava.

Em vinte minutos, ele acabaria com a vida dela.

_Mentira._

Agora eram dezenove.

-x-

Ele olhava a foto dela. Estava sentado no batente da janela do dormitório masculino enquanto os flocos de neve caíam preguiçosamente do lado de fora. Sabia disso porque estava _frio_. As masmorras eram o primeiro local a sentir a mudança climática de qualquer fenômeno natural. Sua varinha estava esquecida embaixo do travesseiro, e a pouca iluminação do quarto já era suficiente para observar a foto. Dela.

Era uma foto trouxa, estática, com o sorriso novo – afinal, Madam Pomfrey _tinha_ que dar um jeito naqueles malditos dentes de cavalo – e quase calmo. Sua pele não era uniforme, tinha tons de creme e bronze do sol, róseo nas bochechas e manchas alaranjadas de sardas. As sobrancelhas não eram finas ou grossas, e eram sem desenho formado como as de Pansy. Eram escuras, com alguns fios entre os olhos, e os cílios muito longos, tanto os superiores quanto os inferiores.

Seus olhos tinham tanta vida - ou ainda _mais_ - quanto todo o conjunto. Comparar a foto dos dois era um disparate: vê-lo austero e intocável enquanto ela se permitia desfrutar de todas as suas imperfeições, todos os detalhes que a faziam _humana_. Talvez essa fosse a origem do seu ódio, depois do fato de ela ser sangue-ruim. Granger era demasiadamente _humana_, ainda que fizesse um esforço fenomenal para atingir uma perfeição que não lhe era possível tocar. O castanho brincava de mel, de marrom, de alaranjado, de preto e até mesmo de verde, em riscos, circunferência, bolinhas e fundo. Estava tudo presente nos olhos dela, as marcas da sua humanidade inaudita, porque nem mesmo a simetria das cores se explanava da mesma forma nas duas íris.

Ele tinha medo de morrer. Depositou esperança naquelas fotos tão diferentes, desde a maneira fria que ele se movia na foto encantada, quanto a estática colorida que Granger sorria para ele. Ou para qualquer um. Aquele sorriso não era para ele, e se a garota imaginasse que a foto estava lá, faria tudo, menos distribuir sorrisos. Draco não se importava com isso. Mesmo perdido dentro dos tons castanhos de seus olhos.

Ele tinha muito medo de morrer. Medo da vida, medo de não escolher, medo de ficar para trás, medo de não atingir metas, medo de colocar em risco sua vidinha medíocre de garoto rico. Pessoas excêntricas como ele não gostavam de mudanças. E Malfoy _desprezava_, com todo seu coração, a passagem de um estado para outro e ter que se adequar a uma nova situação.

Ele não sorriu para a foto naquela noite. Apenas guardou-a no seu caderno, trancou-o com um feitiço e voltou a deitar embaixo das cobertas com o jeito afeminado que Blaise fazia questão de espalhar. E depois ouvia os sermões de Parkinson para que '_não incomodem o Draco'_. _Honestamente, a vida às vezes é merda._

-x-

Os dois respiravam pesado, se engoliam nos traços conhecidos do rosto, ainda que um não cansasse de admirar ao outro pelos motivos mais óbvios e diferentes do mundo.

Draco fitou sobre a cabeça dela a única rosa branca que trouxera há uma semana. Ele quase sorriu, do mesmo jeito irônico e desprezível que lhe era característico, quando a viu seca, com as bordas marrons, degradando-se ao amarelo, com uma ou outra pétala intacta. O vaso estava tão seco quanto o caule daquela flor, quanto a alma dos dois naquele intervalo de tempo. _Vinte._

"Você não colocou água na rosa, Granger," ele disse após alguns instantes de silêncio. A mulher virou para trás e soltou um riso irônico no fundo da garganta.

"Eu não tenho motivos para alimentar uma esperança falsa."

"Bem observado." Ele retrucou com sarcasmo, após encostar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, abraçando-a por trás. Era como gostava de segurá-la, firme em seus braços, sem precisar enfrentar as ondas rebeldes e castanhas de seus olhos, que o cegavam com a vida e cor maldita de seu semblante. Tantas e tantas vezes triste, perdido.

Agora eram dezesseis.

Dezesseis malditos minutos.

Por que a vida é uma merda mesmo?

-x-

Loira.

Pansy Parkinson era loira, com olhos tão azuis e dissimulados quanto sua própria existência. Algumas vezes, Draco achava que essa característica era peculiar dos loiros, porque definia a si próprio também. E havia muitas pessoas _loiras_ em Hogwarts. Os morenos, ao menos, eram um pouco mais honestos.

Granger era morena. Potter era moreno. Weasley era tão _burro_ que não sabia se fingia ou não. Era _ruivo_, com aquele fogo no cabelo que provavelmente fritou seu cérebro quando nasceu. Ou talvez o fato de ser o quinto, sexto – ou qualquer coisa assim – já impedisse sua estúpida mãe de produzir alguma coisa que equivalesse a uma massa cinzenta decente.

Todas as noites ele observava o sorriso de Granger. Na neve, na brisa, na bruma, no escuro, no luar. E a cada vez que olhava a mesma foto, via que os olhos dela mudavam de cor, e davam uma vida corada a suas bochechas pálidas. Era insano. Ele tinha quase dezesseis anos.

E se sentia traído, _traindo_ a cada vez que cedia aos beijos de Parkinson.

Aos carinhos de Greengrass – a mais nova ou a mais velha? -, ou a menor das atenções de Bulstrode. Olhava a interação silenciosa entre os dois patetas – Granger e Weasley – e riu consigo mesmo, pensando em como os dois _não_ combinavam. Ela não precisava de um idiota para ficar com ela, sugar sua inteligência, e aproveitar-se das suas notas e habilidades.

E riu de _si_ mesmo quando pensou que ela estaria melhor com ele.

Faltavam _vinte _minutos para a aula de poções.

-x-

"Não é justo, simplesmente, não é justo ter que passar por cima de tudo!" A mulher ralhou infeliz, enquanto afundava seu corpo no sofá macio. Os olhos cinza a fitavam numa expressão que beirava o desdém, mas tinha um quê de curiosidade. Os lábios se curvaram em um esboço de sorriso irônico e a voz dele foi bastante clara depois de pigarrear:

"Ninguém disse que a vida é justa, Granger." Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e continuou a olhar para fora, fazendo o sol tímido iluminar seus olhos e cabelos claros. "Não é porque gosta de mim que me esqueço que seu sangue é _ruim_. Ele vai ser assim para sempre, enquanto circular em suas veias, enquanto for bombeado por seu coração, enquanto se alimentar de oxigênio para manter os glóbulos vermelhos."

Draco virou-se para fitá-la direto nos orbes castanhos, que se mantinham arregalados e atentos às suas palavras, aos detalhes _trouxas_ de sua explicação... E escureciam a cada pequeno insulto que ele lhe dirigia, deliberadamente. Perguntou-se onde estavam aqueles tons mutantes, e descobriu que toda a cor sumia dentro daqueles minutos restantes. "Se quiser ficar comigo, terá que aceitar isso. Se já enfrentou a recusa dos seus melhores amigos idiotas, se já passou por cima de quase todas as suas convicções, talvez isso só seja mais um obstáculo." Ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. Nada.

"Então a única coisa que ainda mantém uma parte do seu ódio por mim é meu sangue. Não minhas convicções, meus amigos, minhas ações, mas apenas meu **sangue**."

Ela repetiu como se quisesse memorizar por alguns instantes. Hermione se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção da sacada. Os raios fracos iluminavam seus cabelos, brincando com tons de castanho, avelã e mel que ondulavam nos cachos em uma suave carícia. Ouviu o loiro suspirar e dar passos em direção ao quarto, antes do 'click' suave da porta se fechando soar no apartamento silencioso.

Doze minutos. E o barulho de suas lágrimas não acalmava aquele silêncio perturbador.

-x-

Ele sentiu náusea.

Severus o arrastava, murmurando palavras como 'moleque inútil' e 'malditos compromissos'. Estava calor, mas ele sentia frio. O corpo de Dumbledore e as feridas do _filho da puta_ do Potter ainda ardiam em sua pele. Era absurdo, já que devia estar curado. Para um _bonzinho_, o _Sectunsempra_ fora bastante dolorido.

O cadáver estava estirado no chão, pálido, fraco, impotente. Parecia vislumbrar seu reflexo em poucos anos no diretor, porque a mesma sensação de diminuição o acompanhava constantemente. Chegou à Mansão Malfoy e teve tempo para trocar de roupas, tomar banho e engolir uma sopa grossa com vinho que os elfos lhe prepararam.

Foram vinte minutos.

E em cada segundo dos 1200 que passaram, entre seu quarto, banheiro e sala de jantar, podia jurar que as luzes das velas se tornavam castanhas com mel, marrom com verde, preto com dourado.

Quando a noite o embalou, viu o sorriso murchar na foto.

O engraçado é que ela era _trouxa_, então foi só sua imaginação.

-x-

A água corrente levava embora os restos de sabão, enquanto enxaguava uma panela e ela ia para o escorredor. Então, esfregava a bucha pelos dois pratos – _tinham comido moussaka_ – dois garfos, duas colheres, duas taças para vinho branco. Deslizou a esponja pela porcelana, cristais e prataria, e quase sorriu para as bolhas que estavam tão brancas e limpas quanto a panela que escorria ao seu lado.

Ela tinha mania de passar um guardanapo de papel na louça quando o prato tinha molho, especialmente aquele, bolonhesa grudento, com os picados de carneiro. As berinjelas fritas e o molho branco deixaram a cozinha com um cheiro enjoativo, e logo teria que limpar os azulejos para se livrar daquele ar de gordura. Ela passava água por todos os utensílios, deixando-os quase limpos, e só então passava a esponja. Desprezava quem colocava a bucha direto nos pratos sujos, só infectava a cozinha e não era nada higiênico.

Riu sozinha ao ver que _ele_ comera tudo de sua comida. _Trouxa_.

Depois de ter enxaguado os pratos, talheres e taças, pôs-se a enxugar toda a louça lavada, colocando-a no devido lugar. Sorriu para a faca grande, afiada, com a lâmina curvada em um convite para ela, enquanto o pano de prato macio e imaculado passeava pela superfície prateada.

Com isso teve uma idéia.

Em oito minutos tudo estaria acabado, não é mesmo?

-x-

Décimo nível do Ministério da Magia, situado em Londres, Inglaterra.

Local escuro e frio. _Wizengamot_.

Pessoas passavam pelos corredores, apressadas, a fim de chegar à audiência a tempo. Ele observava com neutralidade, encarcerado, esperando. Não lhe deram a oportunidade de tomar um banho, apenas um café preto sem açúcar engolido, sem os doces ou frutas que apreciava de manhã.

Os olhos dele passeavam pelas figuras cansadas do _quorum_. Pelas pessoas sentadas no banco de acusação e defesa. Pessoas que ali eram tão mentirosas quanto ele próprio fora. Que fingiram para ser salvos, e se aproveitaram de influência para viver absolvidos.

Fitou rostos abatidos pela guerra. Muitos ainda estavam desaparecidos, e outros ainda aguardavam julgamento. Entre as expressões, encontrou olhos. Mel. Castanho. Marrom. Preto. Verde. Sentiu-se ruborizar e desviou o olhar para o Ministro da Magia, para _Potter_, qualquer _outra_ pessoa.

O engraçado é que _não_ viu hostilidade em seus olhos. Era quase uma condolência, pelos seus pais mortos, pela desgraça e vergonha de comparecer em frente a um tribunal. Ele _não desejava_, de jeito nenhum, a pena de uma sangue-ruim. Mas ela sentia, e ele sabia o quanto. Não importava, de qualquer forma.

Os efeitos de _veritaserum_ começaram a fazer sua língua coçar, e depois de vinte minutos de espera, o silêncio se instaurou na sala. O Ministro começou com palavras sem sentido sobre atrocidades, guerra, tempos difíceis, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, entre outras coisas, entraram e saíram do seu ouvido com a mesma facilidade que os olhos dela se mudavam de cor e se emocionavam, escureciam, como se a menção desse acontecimento fizesse viver as dores dos entes perdidos.

Ele quase sorriu de lado, por ver que ela sofria.

"O réu será interrogado."

Enquanto se sentava em frente ao Ministro, passeou os olhos pela figura de preto, e percebeu como ela ficava bonita quando estava triste. E como Weasley _não_ combinava do lado dela. _Patético pobretão. Deve beijar Granger de dia e se enfiar nas cobertas de Potter durante a noite naquela espelunca que chamam de casa._

E como desejou aproveitar de todas as suas imperfeições, enquanto a sala escura o abraçava com a mesma escuridão da marca que ardia no seu braço. Como a cor dos olhos _dela_ em suas íris.

"Meu nome é Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy..."

-x-

Ele tinha sido libertado. Absolvido. Há três anos. E foi comemorar sua fraqueza com a _sangue-ruim_. Como foram parar ali? E já não tinha passado _muito tempo_ para celebrar isso?

Não. Porque era com ela.

Ele tinha saído do Ministério e rumou direto para Gringotts, para resolver assuntos pendentes de sua herança interminável como Black e Malfoy. Exceto a pequena parte que o padrinho idiota de Potter deixou para ele, mas isso era desimportante. Ainda era rico o suficiente para deixar seu belo traseiro para cima por muito tempo. E seu filho, seu neto, bisneto e tataraneto também.

Encontrou-a chorando, sozinha, n'O Caldeirão Furado, bebendo alguma coisa bem esquisita. Seus olhos inchados, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o nariz sujo a cada vez que fungava e tremia os ombros com soluços. Segurava um papel branco entre os dedos, apertando-o, amassando-o. Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou-se da maneira tipicamente masculina.

Cruzou os braços em uma postura relaxada e ficou uns bons cinco minutos observando a trilha descer pela sua bochecha, passar pelo queixo até pingar em sua roupa, ou então quando ela morria em seus lábios, e Granger passava a língua pela boca, provando do gosto salgado e triste. Às vezes, seu cabelo rebelde grudava-se ao rosto com um sacolejar mais intenso de seu soluço e ela deslizava os dedos pelas madeixas, irritada, jogando-os para trás.

Draco cansou do silêncio, porque sua própria vida já era quieta demais.

"O que há, Granger?"

"Suma, Malfoy." Ela murmurou com a voz quebrada. Quando Hermione mexeu o cabelo pela terceira vez e Draco respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo, o loiro pôde jurar que sentiu uma base cítrica, com notas florais e toques de canela em seu perfume. Era um cheiro tão esquisito, tão único, que podia se confundir com qualquer coisa, mas ainda conseguia ser extremamente percebido, identificável, único.

E lembrou das velas, como elas agora brincavam com as suas lágrimas e com os tons de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam inchados demais para terem cor, e mesmo que existissem, não queria enxergá-los. Pelo menos, não naquele instante.

Ele tomou o papel de sua mão e ela tentou recuperar. Quase derrubou a mesa no processo, depois unhou seu braço e até mesmo chegou a morder um de seus braços. Entretanto, graças aos reflexos de _seeker_, Draco foi mais ágil e abriu o papel antes que ela pudesse arranhar mais alguma parte do seu corpo. Os tapas estavam começando a ficar perigosos.

Entretanto, não contou também com a agilidade de Granger em pegar a varinha e reduzir o papel em milhares de grãozinhos de pó. Às vezes, ele se sentia muito estúpido. Ela sorriu com tristeza e voltou a se sentar à mesa e virou a cerveja amanteigada, sentindo os olhos arderem.

"Ron me deixou."

Entre todo o silêncio, ele ouviu a frase. Três palavras, um substantivo próprio, um pronome pessoal oblíquo, um verbo. A semântica daquela frase tinha tantas vertentes que Draco ficou aturdido. Ele, Draco-perfeito-de-trezentos-sobrenomes-Malfoy ficou sem palavras. Totalmente perdido.

Sentiu vontade de rir do pobretão idiota, ainda que sentisse uma centelha de pena de Potter. Se Weasel era um idiota com Granger, sem ela, ele se limitaria a um ser com cérebro abissal. Mas logo a sensação de bem estar veio, porque ele tinha se fodido. E também Granger, gostava de vê-la chorar. Pegou-se pensando que não era tão bom esse pranto tão desesperado e quieto, ainda mais seguido da porra da frase que o perseguia. E de todos os motivos do mundo que ela poderia querer dizer isso para ele, para _ele_, para _ele_ diabos!

E lá estava ele, comemorando o amargor do fora de uma garota esquisita e sua libertação estúpida. De repente, Draco não se sentiu mais contente consigo mesmo. Parecia tudo inútil, tudo estranho, fora do lugar. Ela ainda apertava a carta com as palmas suadas, o nariz ainda escorria, e o barulho das vassouras encantadas trazia um farfalhar quase agradável àquela hora vazia do Caldeirão.

Ele tocou o punho cerrado com a ponta dos dedos, indicador e médio, como se tivesse medo que ela o mordesse ou que se infectasse de alguma forma, pelo simples encostar. Simples. Nada estava simples, nada era simples. Ele estava ferrado, se sentia um idiota, mais retardado que Weasley. Era realmente péssimo.

Ela levantou os olhos inchados e cheios de cor para ele. Não soube de onde veio a foto que guardava na carteira, como se pegou na observação entre as semelhanças e diferenças da Granger adulta e Granger quase-criança, pré-adolescente, com suas falhas, o nariz meio esquisito, enfeitado com sardas, as maçãs mais redondas do que o considerado atraente, as sobrancelhas ainda grossas.

Também não entendeu o porquê de sua respiração ficar presa no castanho que brilhava devagar, em um gesto preguiçoso, com as lágrimas formando prismas de diferentes polígonos, tracejando cores distintas, a palheta das velas que enxergou quando adolescente. Estava ali, na sua frente, os orbes continuavam a se mexer, a questionar, a analisar. Já não chorava, porque mantinha o olhar fixo em sua imagem, nos seus próprios olhos, tão monocromáticos e cinzas, que não tinham raios de sol para mudar ou se assemelhavam a um caleidoscópio com mais de trinta espelhos e pedras distintas que giravam sem parar.

Eram olhos, malditos olhos, que o perseguiam nos pensamentos. Sua mão esquerda tremia com a foto que observava de esguelha, já que sua atenção se voltava para o rosto quase pálido, quase colorido, quase expressivo, quase mulher.

A ponta dos seus dedos que tatearam outrora com nojo começavam a formigar. A pele era quente embaixo de suas digitais, parecia se infiltrar na carne que mantinha suas unhas rentes à pele, até mesmo a película de queratina parecia amornada. Percebeu, ainda, que quando a sua palma segurou o punho cerrado, cobriu a mão dela completamente. Ela parecia ter se sucumbido, pois, seus lábios agora tremiam nos tons rosados, quando passava a língua sobre eles, mordia e puxava aquela pelinha que sempre deixava para trás uma ardência.

Experimentou apertar a carne macia devagar, apreciando a textura de uma mão tão pequena embaixo da sua. Talvez ele fosse grande demais, ela pequena demais, os dois patéticos demais. Ali, arquiinimigos, sentados em um bar que abrigava toda e qualquer espécie do mundo bruxo, amaciavam dedos com sabor, com gosto, com prazer. O prazer de ser tocado depois da Guerra.

A Guerra acabou para eles ali, naquele exato instante.

Porque Draco não viu quando a mão quente virou cintura, quando as mãos dela se abriram somente para tocar seu cabelo. E muito menos quando provou da cerveja amanteigada com canela de seus lábios, deslizando pela superfície dolorida do machucado com a língua, apenas para fazer arder.

Em vinte minutos, sem que nenhum dos dois notasse, viram muito mais de si mesmos do que em sete anos em Hogwarts poderiam ter visto. Se conheceram muito melhor do que seus melhores amigos imaginariam conhecê-los. Riram de si mesmos, ficaram em silêncio e depois viraram de costas. Como dois inimigos íntimos.

Ele precisava puni-la por ser tão imperfeita.

E a si mesmo por desfrutar com ela daquela imperfeição.

-x-

O silêncio continuava a vibrar. Junto com a sua impaciência e sua espécie de melancolia. Draco tentou se concentrar em um livro, nas paredes, no perfume dela que ainda estava no quarto e nos travesseiros, na camisola jogada em cima da pia de quando ela foi tomar banho, qualquer coisa, qualquer detalhe que a afastasse dele, mas, ironicamente, toda e qualquer nuance a trazia para mais perto. Deixou-se cair na cama e ignorou a sensação palpitante em seu peito, ou mesmo um fraco peso na consciência. Ele dissera a verdade. Ela ainda era uma sangue-ruim. Suja. Escória. Ligada a _trouxas_. E esse fato, irreversível em sua origem, sempre seria o obstáculo, a origem de todo o ódio entre os dois.

Não podia haver nada _além_ do ódio. _Mentira._

Ouviu um fraco gemido da sala e o ignorou. Provavelmente, desastrada como era, esbarrara no balcão da cozinha enquanto passava para a sala. Ela tinha uma pequena mancha roxa, de tantas as vezes que batia no mesmo lugar, no osso do quadril no lado esquerdo. E sorriu de lado ao lembrar como gostava de beijar aquele hematoma e ela o olhava como se fosse a pessoa mais estranha do mundo. E de fato, era.

Draco cansou-se de sua própria companhia e levantou, sem deixar de notar que o ar se preenchia com lavanda cítrica. Ela estava tão malditamente impregnada em todos os seus sentidos que algumas vezes se sentia louco e impotente. Abriu a porta e depois de deslizar pelo corredor, encontrou a sala de jantar com as costumeiras seis cadeiras brancas. No sofá igualmente branco, podia ver a silhueta deitada de Hermione, mas não podia enxergar muito além, pois ela insistia em fazer arranjos estúpidos de plantas para dividir os dois ambientes. Como se um degrau ou uma parede não tivessem o mesmo resultado.

Nem percebeu que faltavam só cinco minutos. E que provavelmente quando entrasse na sala, ela estaria pronta para ir embora.

Ele respirou fundo.

_Laranja, canela, dama da noite_.

E a menta inundava todo o conjunto.

-x-

Mas eles não conseguiam conter. Nunca.

Mesmo que a cada encontro se destruíssem mais.

Até que o suportável foi vinte minutos.

Apenas vinte.

-x-

"Eu proponho um acordo, Granger."

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos enquanto ela se virava de costas. Elas eram brancas, já que ela não parecia apreciar muito o sol. Mas se olhasse ao longo delas, pequenas cicatrizes pálidas se estendiam pela pele, como se fossem lascas de madeira, seiva esbranquiçada que secara e formou uma casca lisa por cima.

Os cabelos dela se espalhavam pelo travesseiro e ela olhava diretamente para o chão. Ele nunca tocaria seu ombro para vê-la chorar. Não era o homem mais cheio de escrúpulos do mundo, entretanto, reservava alguma dignidade para ela. [i_Só_ _um pouco._[/i Às vezes, a mania de perfeição dela o irritava. Talvez porque Draco fosse também um perfeccionista. E ninguém podia ter menos defeitos do que ele.

Suas expressões variavam com cada nuance do seu olhar castanho, que podia ter tantas variações como ser de cor nenhuma, pastel, inerte. Ela era tão castanha, tão comum, tão imperfeita que sentia vontade de quebrá-la.

E sempre a quebrou, nos vinte minutos de intervalo que se encontravam e acabavam nos lençóis. Toda maldita semana. Algumas vezes, acreditava que tocá-la se tornara um vício. Daqueles que te deixam com a boca seca e um peso no estômago, mas quando se dá conta, já está lá, degustando da mesma maldita droga.

Ela não era perfeita. E tentava ser. De seus defeitos, era esse que odiava mais.

"Eu não sei se confio em você para propor um acordo, Malfoy."

Mais um ponto de sua perfeição; sabia que ela chorava, os ombros dela tremiam tão de leve que parecia nuvem. Ela não contava que ele houvesse aprendido a ler todos os seus pequenos sinais. Cada um deles, em todas as nuances. Só sua voz que permanecia naquele timbre seco, meio rouco pelos gemidos e meio cansada de lutar contra suas próprias convicções.

Ele sempre a destruía.

"Quero apostar como em vinte minutos acabo com sua vida."

"Essa é a hora que eu saio correndo e grito por ajuda e misericórdia?" Ela bocejou, passou a mão no rosto tão rápido que parecia uma miragem e depois levantou. O contorno de suas nádegas se contraiu de leve com seu espreguiçar e contra a luz pôde perceber pequeninas estrias, finas e mais brancas do que ela própria que manchavam sua perfeição.

"Não. É a hora que diz 'Que merda é essa?' ou algo mais emocionante assim."

"Já te dei emoção o suficiente por uma semana." Ela vestiu a camisola violeta, mas ela era curta e então podia ver bastante daquele ângulo da cama. "Faltam cinco minutos, cai fora, quero tomar banho."

"Aposta que consigo?"

"Você diz que de um jeito ou de outro acaba comigo." Ela deu ombros e virou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Eu ficaria interessada em saber o porquê, ainda mais se me disser o que ganho com isso."

"Nada, apenas humilhação Granger." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. "Eu acabo com sua vida a cada vez que transamos... Porque você larga sua síndrome de perfeição. Você se esquece da sua identidade. Da suas convicções. De qualquer coisa que responda por Hermione-sangue-ruim-Granger."

"Não acha que confia muito em seu poder?"

"Não." Ele levantou em sua modéstia e tocou seu rosto. Viu as marcas de seus defeitos impressas nas lágrimas que o olhar mutante trazia e isso apenas alimentou seu ego. Seu sorriso. "Porque chora toda vez que estamos juntos. Então sua vida começa e termina sempre aqui."

E depois de dois minutos ele foi embora. Ela chorou na sua cama e rasgou a camisola.

Porque ele saiu um minuto mais cedo. E porque _aquela_ era a favorita dele.

-x-

Draco gelou quando observou a mulher. Os seus cachos pendiam para fora do sofá, porque encostava a cabeça no apoio do braço. Como usava uma blusa sem mangas, de cor branca, ela tinha rosas, manchadas e grudentas, metálicas. Dessas rosas, o caule se alimentava de cortes, vários, espalhados por seus braços, pulsos e até mesmo um em seu abdômen. A poça lentamente tingia o branco de vinho, com sangue seco e fresco, dando-lhe uma aparência grotesca.

"Hermione!" Sua voz parecia estrangulada, porque não reconheceu a própria voz. Em seu estado débil, esqueceu de usar varinha para lançar-lhe um feitiço curador. Apenas, tocou-lhe o rosto, que permanecia branco e imaculado. Tocou então as feridas, que sangravam, num ritmo poético, ainda que ela se mantivesse em um esquisito torpor.

"Draco." Ela sorriu-lhe e tocou o rosto. Com a mão suja do mesmo sangue que desprezava. Tão vermelho e vivo. "Fiquei pensando... Se eu sangrasse até a última gota, e se me desse um pouco de seu sangue, talvez você me aceitasse por completo? Porque se é meu sangue que nos separa, deixarei que escoe até que drene, e então poderá me dar um pouco de você..." Ela quase sorriu, com as lágrimas que invadiam os olhos. "Foi uma idéia estúpida, porque agora estou sujando seu rosto de sangue... E talvez não haja tempo para que você me entregue o seu... Mas faria sentido se ao invés de meu sangue correr em minhas veias, que fosse o seu... Não faria, Draco?"

Ele meneou com a cabeça. Segurou a varinha entre as mãos, e somente naquele instante percebeu que elas tremiam. Sussurrou feitiços para que as feridas se fechassem, mas a cada vez que isso acontecia, elas abriam e sangravam mais, e o desespero tomou conta do loiro ao ouvir os gritos de dor alucinados que Hermione emitia.

E então a observou sangrar, o sangue pútrido saindo dos braços, as rosas vermelhas cheias, com um resto de centelha do fundo branco, e os pequeninhos gemidos de dor. Pensou, pensou, pensou. Ela era inteligente, mesmo que fizesse coisas estúpidas. Encontrou a faca que fez aqueles cortes e rasgou a pele, logo acima da marca negra. Ardeu. Como deve ter ardido o primeiro beijo deles.

O sangue dele escorreu para encontrar o dela e com uma expressão de surpresa admirada observou que os sangues se misturavam com perfeição. Não havia diferença entre as cores, consistências, cheiros, e talvez o gosto também fosse o mesmo.

Os cortes fecharam a medida em que o seu próprio cicatrizava e ardia, como ela, porque ambos gemiam e se torturavam silenciosamente com a dor da cicatrização entre os sangues. Ele experimentava da mesma dor que a dela, até que a sua cicatrização cessou. O sangue dela continuou a escorrer devagar pelas veias finas, mas, logo estancou para formar galhos secos. As rosas em sua blusa lentamente pendiam para o tom de tomate podre.

Não soube quanto tempo observou-a deitada no sofá, com as mesmas lágrimas da primeira vez, como se fosse a última que fossem se ver. Estava atrasado vinte minutos no serviço, há quarenta naquele lugar, e sem pretensão alguma de sair.

Seu uniforme de médico estava tão sujo quanto ele a considerava. Foi a única escapatória do Ministério para se livrar completamente das acusações. Duas vezes por semana. Um médico. Trouxa.

Tirou o jaleco e a camisa, antes de colocá-la no colo e dirigir-se ao quarto. A louça limpa deixava aquela parte do corredor com cheiro de detergente de laranja. Cheirou a curva de seu pescoço e percebeu que era o cheiro dela. E as flores de laranjeira secas ao lado de sua cama, como ela; seca em esperanças. Por causa dele.

Draco abriu o chuveiro gelado, tirou-lhe as roupas e adentrou o _box_ com ela. Hermione gemeu em dor, qualquer que fosse a besteira que tinha feito, ainda doía. Tivera sorte de não pegar uma artéria, ou talvez tivesse sido tudo de propósito. Não importava mais. Abraçou o corpo que continuava quente, mesmo que a água viesse em jatos gelados e cortantes, até que as flores macabras de sangue seco deslizaram ralo abaixo, deixando-a apenas com os ligeiros cortes naturais de sua pele branca. Sem galhos, sem feridas. Como uma laranjeira.

Ela entreabriu os olhos devagar, piscou, com os cílios molhados e levantou a cabeça para cima, procurando enxergá-lo através da água que caía torrencialmente em cima dos dois. Novamente, ele a abraçou trêmulo, buscando o calor irreal do seu corpo embaixo da ducha congelante e ficou em silêncio.

"Está tudo bem." Ela murmurou contra seu ombro. Ele fechou o registro e fitou-a direto nos olhos, procurando decorar a cor que estavam agora, com a dor que sentia. Que ele causara.

Estavam castanhos. Simplesmente castanhos. Um caleidoscópio castanho, com um tom de castanho, que brilhava em apenas uma cor castanha.

Ele sorriu devagar, como se o gesto não lhe fosse conhecido e acompanhou com um deleite ímpar o sorriso que acompanhou o seu próprio. Então, abaixou devagar para provar-lhe o gosto dos lábios e apertou-lhe a cintura, a curva do quadril, as laterais da coxa até chegar em suas mãos. Pequenas, macias e quentes, desde a primeira vez.

Eles eram tão diferentes e tão iguais.

Por que mudá-la?

-x-

Tinha todos os motivos do mundo para desprezá-la. E o fazia, na mesma intensidade em que a amava por todas as outras razões, que deixava esse simples detalhe hipotético.

Por todos os seus defeitos, por tudo que ela era, e por que mudá-la?

Não era de palavras, e sim de ações. Observou, antes de sair, a flor de laranjeira seca e jogou-a no cesto de lixo. O vaso ficava mais bonito sem flores.

Como ela era bonita imperfeita.

-x-

"O que você fez naquele dia?"

"Algo para você se conscientizar que não somos tão diferentes assim."

-x-

"Oh, merda."

Ela olhou para ele com o ar de sono vislumbrando seus olhos. Não tinham aquela cor dolorida, ou angustiante. Estavam apenas castanhos, apenas calmos, apenas Hermione.

"Que foi?"

"Estou atrasado."

"Ah, relaxe." Ela mostrou-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro. "Vinte minutos não farão falta."

"Você é incansável, Granger."

"Deve ser por isso que acaba com minha vida desse jeito. Só para me ver reerguida e acabar novamente."

Ele a deitou na cama novamente. E a beijou, beijou, beijou. Porque vinte minutos, quem se importava com eles?

Quem se importava com ela?

Que importava _ser_ com ela?

-x-

"Acho que vou morar aqui."

"Você falou com a dona?"

"Estou falando."

"Está _comunicando_." Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Estavam mais finas, porque pediu que as delineasse daquele jeito. E ele deixava o cabelo crescer, não muito, apenas para encobrir os olhos e jogá-los para trás. Porque ela pediu.

"Bem, de uma maneira ou de outra, vamos acabar com o trato dos vinte minutos."

Ela apenas sorriu.

-x-

Ele a beijou sem perdão, gastando os poucos minutos restantes de sua dor em manchar-se com a imperfeição dela. Depois de tocar-lhe os lábios inchados, o último minuto foi gasto com a sua imagem sumindo pela porta branca, depois de fechá-la.

Em vinte minutos, destruiu a vida dela.

Mas tinha outra vida inteira para reconstruir tudo de novo, de novo e novamente. Só que daquela vez, não precisava ser perfeito; bastava que fosse ela, e somente ela. Maldita fosse ela com aqueles olhos castanhos. Sorriu com seu defeito em procurar falhas, quando ela era já perfeita demais, já estava moldada demais. E tudo por causa dele.

Por que mudar?

Vinte minutos. _Quanta idiotice._

Então, Draco descobriu a insignificância daqueles vinte minutos. Sorriu para a imagem de sua carteira, a mesma Hermione de treze anos, e virou-se a tempo de ver a Hermione mulher acenar da sacada de sua janela.

Era o rompimento do tempo.

**Fim**

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de uma review._


End file.
